The Lost Red Soul
by YandereFangirl
Summary: Everything on the surface is fine and dandy. No Chara's to be seen...untill now. What happens when a lost soul gets control of a body to herself.
1. Beginnings

UNDERTALE FANFIC

 _Authors Note:_

 _Heya my bubs. YandereFangirl here! Im kinda new to so. Feel free to give me constructive criticism! This whole Fanfiction is based off a RP that me and friends have on MC. So this is our AU (where me, Undyne, She-Sans. Soriel, and Zen are humans) We have She-Sans, Undyne, Zen the Tem (him and Undyne are married.), Bob the Tem, Sans, Zing (the shapeshifter), Papyrus, Asriel (all forms of flowey) a Chara, a Frisk, a Core Frisk, a Soriel, aannnd ME She-MTT. Im open to any requests you have to my little story here. If you would like me to incorporate ur name into meh story, just comment ur name below. NOT U FELLOW UNDERTALE RP MATES. I KNOW U GUYS ARE GOING TO READ THIS. IM GIVING U GUYS THE LINK. Sorry for that. But….LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY. :D._

 _(One last thing. Scarlet is Undyne's and Zen's Child. :D)_

Undyne grazed the damp, blue roads of New Waterfall (they still aren't good at names even on the surface :'''D). She stopped at a short river flowing to and from the shore and sat there staring into the own reflection of her creamy, chocolate brown eyes. The water flowed so peacefully through the azure land. Just staying here for an eternity, watching this small stream, could passify Undyne. Her straight face creeped into a smile when she heard a young "Hello," coming from behind her.

"Come join me," Undyne said. "The water is clear, and I don't believe you have anything else to do today Scarlet." Scarlet matched her mother's smile.

"I was going to train with my mother today, but it seems she's too busy with this stream of water." The small teen joined the tall red haired woman, sitting along the riverside.

"Heh. You were right. This is nice." She looked around. "Better than sitting inside and train like I was going to do."

"We can still train if you want to." Undyne said. "I just wanted to take a peaceful break here, and watch the REAL stars." She pointed up in the night sky with its glimmering stars dancing in the moonlit stage of endless blue and purple, only each other and the people of Earth as their audience.

"Yeah," Scarlet paused for a few moments. "Let's go train!" The teen jumped up and ran to her mother's house once again. Undyne was a few minutes, but she eventually got up, and went back to her small abode too.

She-Sans closed the door behind her. Her spruce house shook a bit, but she didn't care one bit. A red spirit appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"Oh ho ho. I see you're home."

"Go away you Cockrocket."

"That's a new one."

"Ahahaha. I'm good at them. Now goodnight u fag." She-Sans walked upstairs and slammed her bedroom door shut."

 _A/N: I WOULD HAVE USED GLITTER DICK BUT I'M THE ONLY ONE HERE THAT'S GONNA USE THAT ;). THAT'S ALL FOR NOW MY BUBS. TILL NEXT TIME. (Probably today)_

 _GAY OVERLORD...AWAY_


	2. Enough Playing Around

A/N: Rosie is She-MTT's / My fake fan kid that just came outta nowhere. She has no father. She's just there. To my dearest rp friends: YUP. DECIDED TO ADD HER IN. NEEDED MOAR FRIENDS FOR SCARLETT. Rosie ay or may not become more important as the story goes on. lol. Enough about Rosie. ON TO THE STORY

Chapter 2: Enough Playing Around.

Scarlett thrust her sword again. It landed by by her mother's head that time, yet Undyne still dodged. The small audience made up of Scarletts pink aunt and multi-colored father cheered.

This filled Scarlett with DETERMINATION. (God ya have to love that determination). She charged harder. Her red haired rival could barely keep up. Scarlett kept waving her sword. She got faster and faster, speeding up like a steady race car speeding towards the opponent until.

"Check mate" Scarlett smirked. Her mother down with a sword flying over her chest. Undyne smiled." You did good kid."

The small audience roared at Scarlett's victory. Her small aunt gave Scarlett the evenly small bouquet of flowers she had taken from her garden. Her father, Zen, just simply gave her a smile and a thumbs-up. Undyne made her way back up and greeted the petite victor with a smile and a large hug.

Scarlett dropped her sword and headed inside. Her Aunt She-Mettaton was going to cook a nice dinner for the four of them. She always was the best cook in the whole Underground.

The blank screen of the large T.V screen, flashed with color with a simple click of a button. The news was the only "interesting" thing on, yet nothing ever happened. No one ever wanted to kill anyone. No one ever wanted to break a law. Everyone got along. The T.V screen turned jet black again and they just listened to the loud noises coming from the kitchen.

Undyne turned her attention to Scarlett.

"So, how's school? Have any new friends?" The redheaded mother beamed at the radiant child as that child looked back at her mother.

"I don't make friends. People talk to me like Soriel and Rosie at times, but that's it. I don't talk back much. Heh. I just read combat books at recess...but, I have been getting really good at math. My grades are all good, and I still have time to train!"

The tall red-headed woman laughed. It's good to train, but not all day everyday. She sniffed the air and it smelled like fried tofu and rice. A few silent moments later, a booming voice called, "Dinners ready!". Scarlett immediately jumped up and raced over to the small kitchen sitting behind them. She quickly scanned the food. After seeing what divine cuisine awaited her, Scarlett skipped over to the wide, oak table and promptly sat down.

As Undyne patiently watched Scarlett skip over from the kitchen to the table, she eventually got up and started to trudge towards Scarlett as Zen quietly sat down.

Zen silently waited for the food to be served while Undyne and Scarlett mainly talked about possible fighting moves. After what seemed like half an hour, diner was finally placed on the table. She-Mettaton smiled then sat down with the rest of the family.

The red soul flew into She-Sans's bedroom un-invited. The soul stared coldly into the blond woman's back which she would not turn. She would not look at the being that floated behind her, patiently waiting for her to turn.

"What do you want?" She-Sans angrily asked in a hushed tone. She didnt want to have to deal with the shit that this being had in store for her.

The soul laughed. "Oh come on. You KNOW what I want." It said smirking. "Why don't you just give it to me."

She-Sans sighed and rolled her eyes. "Pshh. Like I don't know what you're going to do with this. We dont need another Chara thank you very much." The blonde with the blue jacket stood up and made her way to push the soul out of the bedroom and into the hall. As she reached out her pale hand to push the red being, her hand simply went straight through. She looked at her hand as she pulled it back out.

"Did you forget? Im a soul you dummy. Can't harm me." The red being smirked.

"I really hate you." She continued looking at her hand with nothing else to do. She couldn't hurt this thing or get rid of it. This being was here to stay...unless it got what it wanted, but that would never happen. "You won't get what you're looking for here. You're going to have to find one on your own, but how are you going to do that. If you cant kill anyone then you cant get an empty body. See. There's no possible way to get what you want."

The spirit growled. "I'll find it someway! You'll see me soon." and with that final remark, it flew off into the distance to find exactly what it needed.

She-Sans whipered to herself "Good luck with that".

A young girl sat hopelessly on the ground. She didn't know what to do. She stared into the deep, black abyss. She stood up for a moment or two before jumping into the abyss, letting a small scream out that a certian red being could barely hear.

A/N: Yup. Be prepared for some dark heavy shit.


	3. Just Another Tragic Tale

Chapter 3: Just Another Tragic Tale

The should plunged into the abyss a couple seconds after the girl had been long dead. This was perfect. An empty body all to its self and a girls body too. The body would change and take a form to whatever suited the soul the most. It couldn't wait anymore. The red being quickly dived into the body and stood up as it took its form. A frail, light-skinned body with short blonde hair and red tips. A black dress that flowed barely above her knees and red ballet flats matching the tips of her new hair.

"If I have a new look, I'll need a new name, but what shall it be?" She pondered on that question for a few moments, searching possible names that would fit. "What about Lilith...Yeah." She enjoyed her new name. It seemed, fitting.

Lilith wanted to fly out of the abyss, but when she went to fly, she couldn't. She cried for help. "HELP!" but no answer. She called again. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Still no answer. Lilith sat down in defeat. She was in this body and now there was no escape. She watched the cold blue stream fall down. She remembered this thing from the old Waterfall, still as dark as ever.

Lilith heard a noise from above but ignored it. She actually didn't want to leave right now. This quiet peace without other people was pleasant until something hit her head. She rubbed the spot where the object hit and picked that same object up. A rope. Someone heard her! Screw that peace and silence. Lilith could get out of here and do her job!

She grabbed onto the rough rope and tugged on it showing she was there. The human on the top then proceeded to pull the rope and Lilith up to the top.

After arriving at the top, Lilith looked to the human that saved her.

"Thank you fellow huma-" Lilith saw this human was not a human at all! This human was a Neko girl and looked like a teen like her. Lilith then saw this girl's long black hair and an oversized pink sweatshirt with a black undershirt. The girl smiled.

"Hi, there! I'm Rosie! And, what might your name be?" The blonde sat there dumbstruck for a second before responding with "Lilith." she smiled. "My name is Lilith."

After dinner, She-Mettaton went home and Undyne and Zen fell fast asleep, yet Scarlett lay awake, staring at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep. Her eyes completely open, Scarlett's mind whirring with ideas and facts she would need to know for tomorrow at school, and she could feel something...different, something strange that felt like it hadn't been there before, telling her that something was wrong. She looked over at the clock. 1:50. It's about two o'clock in the morning and she STILL hasn't got any sleep. She rubbed her eyes and then placed them back down to her sides. Eventually, by 1:58, she got up for some water to maybe help. As she pressed the glass against the cold refrigerator, a light turned on from behind her.

"Can't sleep?" The female voice asked. Scarlett turned around to see her own mother's face.

"Yeah. Sorry if I woke you up." Scarlett gave a patient smile. She continued walking to the kitchen table to sit and think some more.

"You have school tomorrow." Her mother replied returning the smile. "How long have you been up?"

"I haven't been able to sleep once." She took a sip of water. "I really don't know why." She lied. "Hey, mom...do you think anything ever bad will happen to us like you tell me stories that Sans has told you about a horrible timeline where everyone dies. I don't want that to happen to us, mom." Her look saddened, and Undyne softly walked over to Scarlett and touched her shoulder.

"We'll all be fine. I promise. Even if someone comes through here looking for trouble, we have me AND Sans to protect us." Undyne embraced the small teen in a hug, clutching her like there was no tomorrow. "I promise."

"So," Rosie said not knowing really what to say. "Lilith, how'd ya end up in that hole, and how did you make it down there alive? Are you immortal or something?" Lilith laughed at Rosie's question.

"I fell down there, and I guess luck was on my side." If Lilith could keep this up, playing this girl would be a breeze. Becoming her friend, and meeting all her friends, fitting in without being detected, she could easily kill them all. Lilith's plan seemed to be perfect.

"Good thing it was. If it wasn't, I wouldn't have made a new friend." Rosie smiled brightly attempting to befriend Lilith.

Lilith smiled. "Yeah," she said, "it's nice to have a 'friend' isn't it?"


	4. A New Home

Chapter 4: Decisions

"Do you have a home" the small girl with the oversized pastel pink sweatshirt questioned. Lilith shook her head no. "Would you want to live with someone?" Lilith brightened up. A home. This is perfect! Too perfect. "I could bring you to my aunt, but...it's like two am, and I don't think that she would be very happy with me if I brought another kid over to her house at 2 something am." she looked down for a moment. "So I guess just...survive tonight and I'll be back here in the morning. You can come to school with me and join the classes. The year just started so, it'll be fine." She smiled again "But, I have to get back home before my mom finds out I'm gone. I like to sneak out a lot but...see you tomorrow!" Rosie off into the distance.

Lilith sat on the damp ground. This place was just like the Underground, with New Hotland, New Waterfall, and New Snowdin. They seemed all the same, but just with a real sky. The only thing that had changed was the capital. Taller and larger than before. Tons of rooms purely dedicated to heroes, warriors, a room dedicated to Frisk. Lilith hadn't seen the half of it yet.

Lilith found a leaf and looked up. The green tree towered above her. She then began to gather leaves, planning to use them as a pillow of some sorts. She managed to find a fine pile and then proceeded to lay down and sleep until the morning.

The next morning , Scarlett got her breakfast and ran to school. She tore through the pathways only hauling when she saw her Neko cousin in her usual outfit, waking up a strange girl.

"Rosie?" Scarlett questioned. The Neko girl turned around, twitching her ears. "What are you doing?"

"Scarlett! Hoi! I'm just waking up a new friend!"

"Do you even know that person? And why has she been sleeping out here all night?" Scarlett placed a hand on her hip.

"Yeah. I do know her. Her name is Lilith and I would have brought her to your mom's house but...it was 2 am when I found her."

"Did you really sneak out again?! Rosie, your mom's going to find out and it's a really long journey from New Hotland to here!" Scarlett never really talked much, but she liked talking to Rosie. It just seemed...nice.

"Mom will NEVER find out. I promise." Lilith got up from behind Rosie. "And Liltih is awake now so we should get to school!" Rosie took Lilith's hand and ran in schools direction, leaving Scarlett in her dust.

Scarlett stared in the direction that Rosie sped off to for a few moments laughing before running to school herself.

*In The Classroom*

"All right students." The teacher called over the large ocean of students before her. "Today we have someone new joining the class. Her name is Lilith. Umm Lilith," The teacher looked at the mentioned student. "You can sit next to..." She scanned the desks looking for an empty one. "Scarlett!" She pointed to the girl from earlier whom Lilith had only been able to see for a few seconds before Rosie grabbed her arm and took off.

The rest of the day had been a bore. Classes weren't interesting at all, and the people here made Lilith sick. The day was almost over. Only 8th period to go. The clock moved slower as Lilith watched it while Mr. Huntley gave a lecture about the supposed "Big Bang".

After all the classes were over, Lilith waited outside the school for Rosie. A few minutes into gazing off into the sky, Lilith's own world was broken by Rosie violently shaking Lilith's elbow. "Finally you're here," Lilith said sounding a bit annoyed. The black haired girl across from her laughed.

"Im sorry. Ms. Macabre let us out of dance late," Rosie looked down. "She's so terrifying. I don't even know why I signed up for dance. Even her name is terrifying!" Rosie began to look distressed "I MEAN, WHO THE HELL EVEN HAS A LAST NAME LIKE THAT. IT SOUNDS LIKE A LAST NAME THAT A WRITER CAME UP WITH BECAUSE SHE COULDN'T THINK OF ANY OTHER NAMES!" Lilith laughed.

"Calm down." Lilith went silent. "Now what do we do?"

"OH! I have to take you to my aunt's house. C'mon." Rosie grabbed Lilith's hand. "Let's go!" Rosie ran off again from the school of humans and monsters and made their way to New Waterfall.

They reached a small home that looks like it was newly built. It sorta reminded Lilith of a fish. Rosie knocked on the black door. Soon after, it opened up revealing a tall woman with red hair and a black leather jacket.

"Oh hello Rosie." The lady smiled.

"Hello, Aunt Undyne" Rosie smiled back. "My new friend here..umm...her name is Lilith and, can you take her in? She doesn't have a home and well...I don't think that my mom can handle two kids. Is that okay?" Rosie's aunt looked surprised.

"Yeah I can." Undyne looked at Lilith. "Well then Lilith," Undyne smiled. "Welcome to your new home."

Perfect.


	5. Authors Note (SORRY GUYS)

A/N - Hey guys. Im sorry Im taking so long to write these. Ive had a bit of a writers block. I might upload the ew chapter soon, but it will be short and might be rlly bad. Im in a part where i know whats going to happen but i dont know where to link it. Sorry again.

-Yandere Fangirl


End file.
